


The Downfall of Miss Fisher

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23





	1. Last Breath

Phryne Fisher's Downfall wasn't caused by a gun or a knife. It wasn't caused by her reckless driving or because of one of her convoluted schemes. It was something entirely unexpected.  
It wasn't when her hair began to fall out or when she was constantly emptying the contents of her stomach into the nearest waste bin, that Jack began to be afraid. Mac said those were common symptoms of the radiation treatment.  
It was when she lost her interest in solving and finding cases, and when the glimmer of mischief in her eyes began to fade, replaced with hopelessness. That was when Jack knew that his beloved Phryne was going to die.  
Miss Phryne Fisher had been a nurse in war, endured the abuse of her father and that of Renee Dubois and had lived through the loss of her sister. She had been shot, stabbed, threatened and kidnapped. All this she had survived, and yet he never would have imagined the thing that would take her life, would be cancer. Watching her fade away before his very eyes was the most terrified he had ever been. More terrified than when he was in war, or when his marriage fell apart. He was with her when she passed away. The last words she had said to him were quiet and week and he had to lean in close to hear her, "I love you Jack."  
He rubbed her back gently, "I love you too, Phryne." He watched as she closed her eyes for the last time, finally giving into the exhaustion. She breathed her last breath and Jack's heart broke in two. He buried his face in her neck sobbing. It was strange how even in death, she still smelled strongly of French perfume.


	2. Years Later

Jack sat in his battered old armchair, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a large book of William Shakespeare's works lying open on his lap. It had been many years since Phryne had passed on. Jack dark hair was now gray and silver, his face aged and he wore reading glasses which were perched on the bridge of his nose as he read. He sighed and closed the book, setting it on the coffee table in front of him and placing the glass of whiskey beside it.  
His thoughts wandered to Jane. He never had any kids of his own but after Phryne died, he took her in as his own. He never remarried or fell in love with another woman. He would never find anyone like his Phryne. Jane had kids of her own now, and they called him grandpa Jack. Jack only wished that Phryne was here to see how much Jane had grown and how successful she had become. Mac had moved back to England and though she had kept in touch, she never came back.  
Dot and Hugh had only one child, and two grandchildren. Hugh had Jack's old job now, and Dot had carried on Phryne's detective business in honor of her former employer. The house had been sold and Mr. Butler had retired, he had passed away some years ago in his sleep. Tears had been shed and their little makeshift family had grown even closer. Cec and Bert had gone to fight in the second world war, neither one of them had come back alive. There family had grown, yet lost so many of it's members at the same time. Aunt Prudence passed away a year after Phryne did, she hadn't been the same after Phryne died and it was suspected that she had died of a broken heart. Jack had lost touch with Rosie, last he heard, she was living in Sydney.  
He had remained Detective Inspector for twenty more years after Phryne's passing before he officially retired, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was never the same without her.  
He was so tired, barely able to keep his eyes open, he leaned back in his chair to take a much needed nap. He closed his eyes and moments later, the familiar scent of French perfume surrounded him. Opening his eyes, he stared in wonder at the woman who stood before him. Phryne Fisher looked as young and as beautiful as she did in his memories. "Hello Jack," she smiled. "Phryne?" he asked astounded. She held out her hand to him, and he took it in his own, pulling himself to his feet. He knew instantly what had happened, he looked behind him, to see his body still in the old armchair. He turned back to face her, pulling her into his embrace, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She leaned into him, humming happily as she kissed him back. When they pulled away from each other, he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.  
"You waited for me?" he asked. "Inspector, you are the only man in the world that I would ever wait for," she smirked. "Phryne?" he asked. "Yes Jack?" "I love you too," he told her gently stroking her cheek. "Took you long enough," she joked. She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of a beautiful white light.  
"Where are we going?" he asked. She turned to look at him, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "On our next adventure Jack." They walked off together, hand in hand, together forevermore.


End file.
